The present invention relates generally to a shelving system for demonstrating and displaying audio visual components. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multiple configuration shelving system capable of displaying a wide variety of audio visual components of varying sizes. Still more specifically, the present invention provides a multiple configuration shelving system for displaying and demonstrating various home theater systems.
The marketing and selling of audio visual components or so-called home electronics components has changed dramatically with the introduction of the so-called home theater systems. Specifically, instead of purchasing stereo or high-fidelity audio equipment, television sets, video cassette recorders and DVD players separately, consumers often purchase these components together as an integrated system. Further, consumers may also enhance their existing television by purchasing a sound system that is coupled to the television set and that may include an amplifier, a subwoofer and/or anywhere from 2 to 5 or more additional speakers. The amplifier, subwoofer and speaker systems may or may not include a DVD player. Some systems are sold with a specially designed stand for housing or supporting the television, amplifier, subwoofer and other components such as a VCR or DVD player. Further, the currently available speaker systems vary greatly in size and dimension.
As a result, the retailers of consumer electronics are presented with a difficult task in terms of displaying or demonstrating the currently available home theater systems, accessories and supplementary components. For a consumer to appreciate the sound qualities of many systems, the speakers must be arranged so that they are directed towards the consumer. Because the size of the speakers vary greatly, retailers often must construct custom shelving for individual brands or styles of speaker systems. Further, retailers must often build or create separate shelving systems for those home theater systems that include a subwoofer, which should be disposed beneath the television set or monitor and those systems which do not include such a subwoofer. Additional space beneath the television must also be provided for a center speaker, if one is provided with a system. Further, many home theater systems include rear speakers which, to be appreciated, must be mounted either overhead or behind the space where the consumer would be standing when demonstrating an individual home theater system. Shelving may also be needed for an amplifier, DVD player and VCR.
Consequently, standard shelving systems that are currently employed by electronics retailers are simply unsatisfactory for demonstrating and displaying home theater systems and other audio visual components used to complement consumers"" existing home theater systems or consumers"" existing television/VCR/DVD systems. Because the style and type of audio visual components is constantly changing, it is not cost efficient for retailers to custom build shelving for a particular system because the size and dimensions of the system will inevitably change from year to year in response to consumer demand and in response to technological developments.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multiple configuration shelving system which can be easily reconfigured by retail personnel for displaying different audio visual components such as different home theater systems.
The present invention satisfies the aforenoted need by providing a shelving system for demonstrating and displaying audio visual components that may be easily reconfigured into a plurality of different positions and configurations. The disclosed shelving system comprises a base, a center platform, a right platform and a left platform. The base comprises a flat surface for supporting the center, right and left platforms. The center platform is disposed between the right and left platforms. The center platform comprises a first horizontal panel and a second horizontal panel. The first and second horizontal panels of the center platform are connected by a vertical panel. The right platform comprises a right horizontal panel, a right side vertical panel and a right end vertical panel. The right horizontal panel comprises a side edge connected normally to the right side vertical panel and the right horizontal panel further comprises an end connected normally to the right end vertical panel. The right side vertical panel and the right end vertical panel are also connected normally together.
Similarly, the left platform comprises a left horizontal panel, a left side vertical panel and a left end vertical panel. The left horizontal panel comprises a side edge connected normally to the left side vertical panel. The left horizontal panel further comprises an end connected normally to the left end vertical panel. Further, the left side vertical panel and the left end vertical panel are connected normally together.
All three platforms rest on top of the base. Preferably, the platforms are not fixedly connected to the base so that they may be rotated or reconfigured to assume different positions. Specifically, one preferred right and left platform configuration, as disclosed above, are three sided structures. In a first upright position, the horizontal panels of the right and left platforms rest on the base and the vertical and end panels of the right and left platforms extend upward therefrom to create a speaker platform with an open front and an open side. In contrast, in a second inverted position, the speaker platforms may be rotated so that the horizontal panel is spaced vertically above the base and upper edges of the vertical side panels and end panels rest on the base. The end panel can create a solid front wall and the vertical side panel can create a solid side wall. The horizontal panel of the right and left platforms may then be used to create an elevated platform for a speaker or other component.
Similarly, the center platform has at least two different positions. Specifically, with the first horizontal panel resting on the base, the vertical panel serves as a back wall and the second horizontal panels serves as an elevated platform for a component, such as a television set. The front end is open and may optionally include a shelf for supporting a subwoofer, an amplifier and/or a center speaker beneath the television set and/or other components disposed on top of the second horizontal panel. The center platform may also be reconfigured by rotating the platform so that the second horizontal panel rests on the base, the first horizontal panel provides an elevated platform and the vertical panel provides a solid front wall. In this configuration, an elevated platform for a television set is provided without shelving space below the television.
In a further refinement of the disclosed system, the horizontal panels of the right and left platforms each include a first surface which either engages the base when the right and left platforms are in the first upright position or which provide an elevated horizontal support for a component, such as a speaker, in the second inverted position. The horizontal panels also include a second incline surface that faces away from the upper surface of the base when the right and left platforms are in their respective first upright positions. The inclined surfaces of the right and left platforms provide an inclined support for a component, such as a speaker and which facilitates the directing of a speaker at an appropriate angle for demonstration purposes.
In another refinement of the disclosed shelving system, the center platform further comprises right and left side panels for structural stability and also which may provide a means for securing the right and left platforms to the center platform. For example, connecting rods or pins may be used to detachable connect the right and left platforms to the center platform. A convenient location for such connecting rods or pins would be through either the right and left side vertical panels of the right and left platforms and into the right and left side panels of the center platform, respectively. As an alternative, connecting rods could be passed through the right and left horizontal panels of the right and left speaker platforms, respectively, and into the right and left side panels of the center platform, respectively. Other nonpermanent and easy to disassemble mechanisms for securing the right and left platforms to the center platform will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
In another refinement of the disclosed system, holes may be provided in the right and left side panels of the center platform, the right and left side vertical panels of the right and left platforms, as well as the first and second horizontal panels of the center platform for accommodating component wiring.
In a further refinement of the disclosed system, the center platform may be secured in place on the upper surface of the base by a tongue and groove connection. In yet a further refinement along these lines, the upper surface of the base may further comprise a slot for receiving a cleat used to hold the center platform in place on the upper surface of the base.
In yet another refinement of the disclosed system, the center platform may be removed to provide an open space between the left and right platforms. An open flat support surface is provided between the right and left platforms which may be used for displaying a large monitor or television set or a monitor or television set and other components that are provided with a stand or rack. The right and left platforms can then be used to display speakers.
In yet a further refinement of the disclosed system, ceiling mounted speaker enclosures may be provided for displaying or demonstrating rear speakers of a multiple speaker sound system. The ceiling mounted speaker enclosures may comprise a front section comprising a grid, a back section connected to the front section and two side walls disposed on opposite sides of and connected normally to the front and rear sections. The front and rear sections and the two side walls form an open top that is connected to the ceiling. The front and rear sections and the two side walls also form an enclosure for accommodating a speaker. The speaker is directed toward the grid of the front section so that sound may travel outward towards the consumer in an unencumbered fashion.
In a refinement, the speaker enclosures may be connected to the ceiling structure with a plurality of easy to fabricate clips.